


Kookie in Wonderland

by Polymorphic_Potato



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Clueless Huening Kai, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Help, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Tease, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Plot, Protective Kang Taehyun, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, please don’t sue me I’m poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polymorphic_Potato/pseuds/Polymorphic_Potato
Summary: Jungkook's life is awfully scheduled.Seokjin's life is beautifully chaotic.What happends to them when one enters Wonderland?Will everyone embrace the madness?Welcome to my twist on Alice in wonderland





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story! I grew up on the OG version, so this story is kinda personal ^^.  
I really do hope you enjoy!

Jungkook was tired. After a long week of plastered smiles and robotic greetings, all told to hundreds of people, he was alone. As he fished around for the key to his tiny apartment, his eyes began to water. All of his bottled up emotions were escaping out, and by the time he actually got his door open, he was sobbing. _ Stop crying, these tears aren't going to get you anything.  _ He thought to himself. Reluctantly the tears slowed, and he sniffled. He reached for his phone to call his sister, Adora, but she wouldn't pick up. It was 1:30, an ungodly time to call someone to throw his depressing thoughts upon, but still, he wished for her to wake up and talk to him. When the phone call went to voice mail, his emotions threatened to bubble up again. He sighed, tossing his phone in the dark, hoping it lands on the sofa. 

Jungkook stumbled his way to his room and climbed into bed, and let sleep take over him.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

"Take this plate to table six! Jungkook, what the actual- wrong plate. You aren't a fucking rookie anymore," The head waiter hissed, yanking the dish from his hands and thrusting the correct order back into his open arms. Jungkook sighed, walking to table six. He gently placed the meal on the table and smiled before turning on his heel to stroll back into the kitchen. He took off his apron and clocked out. He stepped out into the city; the wind felt crisp on his skin, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Six hours, that's how long he'd been stuck in that restaurant. He understood that working at a place like that, people tended to yell, but it was tough on his mental health. He popped his fingers and started the short walk home. As he was walking, his shoe caught on a raised piece of sidewalk, and he tripped and hit the ground hard. When he opened his eyes, he was met face with a white, fluffy rabbit. Jungkook bolted up straight, his mouth agape.  _ Did someone lose their pet?  _ Jungkook thought to himself. He reached out to grab the tiny animal, but the rabbit hopped away. 

"Hey, come back!" Jungkook stood up and ran after the animal, determined to catch it and locate its owner. 

The rabbit made its way into a park with only a few people. Some of the park-goers included mothers and their children playing on the playground, and elderly couples basking in the fading sunlight, recalling stories to each other. Everyone was so engrossed in their own actions, no one noticed the bumbling young adult sprinting after a bunny. He thought he had finally cornered the animal when it hopped into a hole.

"Wait, get back here!" Jungkook hollered, and without a second thought, jumped into the hole. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The fog inside Seokjin's room had a red tinge to it. He sighed and reached out, searching for his husband's hand. When he didn't find it, he jumped up and scanned the room. There Namjoon was, gazing out at the balcony at their land,  _ Wonderland.  _ Seokjin swung his legs over the side of the bed and gracefully walked over to join him. 

The view was  _ Wonderful.  _ The grass was a pale shade of pink, and the sky a complementary shade of mint green. The trees swayed to a melodic tune only they could hear, and the fruit whispered delightful secrets. Today it smelled like fresh berries and baked bread, contrasting the summery, crisp sent the air carried the day before. A beautiful river ran across the land, today it was a berry red and crossed through the growing fields, perfect for the pawns to do their planting and watering. 

Everything was everchanging, chaotic, and utterly unperfect. Nothing made sense, but that in a sense, was perfectly logical. 

At that moment, Namjoon must have noticed him, because he planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

"How are you feeling today, hon?" Namjoon slyly intertwined their fingers. 

"I feel ok, I might feel better later, or worse. It depends solely on what the day presents me." Seokjin responded, shivering at the sudden gush of wind. 

"Let's go in, my love. You'll catch your death out here." Namjoon gently pulled Seokjin back into the large bedroom.

"You don't know that," He quipped back half-heartedly. 

"I'm pretty sure it's the only thing 100% to happen of time." 

Seokjin giggled, pulled Namjoon to him and kissed him softly

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Seokjin stood tall next to Namjoon, who clutched his arm nervously.

They stood in front of a small crowd, and Seokjin was aggressively clutching a lemon pastry. Namjoon patted his arm to try to calm the older down, but it was too late. He tossed the pastry far away from the breakfast table. One of the Playing Cards standing watch, shrieked as the pastry hit the wall beside him. There were a lot of things Seokjin tolerated: The incompetence of his pet Gryphon, Namjoon's clumsiness, and the fact his husband, who was also a king, was deathly shy. What Seokjin did not and could not tolerate, was anyone messing up his breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, other than tea time of course. The culprit of his ruined pastry must be new, he assumed. He scanned the crowd consisting of Playing Cards, maids, and Kitchen services.

"Where is the Chef? Someone fetch that boy!" Seokjin hollered. 

"He's not here, he's out doing errands!" A maid squeaked. 

Seokjin groaned, "Who made this then? I need answers!"

The crowd began murmuring, exchanging frantic looks. 

"Excuse me, I did it. I'm sorry." A young kitchen servant piped up. His eyes focused on the floor.

"Do you know, my husband is not only allergic to lemons, but I actually hate lemons?! Was this something you happened to not be aware of, young boy?" Seokjin questioned harshly, and Namjoon winced beside him.

"I forgot sir, my apologies," The servant choked out.

Seokjin nodded and smiled kindly. The boy looked up and looked visibly relieved at Seokjin's smile. 

"Off with your head," Seokjin replied calmly. 

The boy looked up horrified, as he was dragged away.

Seokjin rescanned the crowd, his eyes carrying a dangerous glint.

Seokjin, the King of hearts, ruler of Wonderland, was mad. 

And he loved it. 


	2. Wind and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Wind and Roses

It had been hours, maybe days or months. All Jungkook knew was he was falling, and he still hadn't found that bunny in the semi-darkness. He groaned frustrated, covering his face with his hands.  _ What type of mess have I gotten myself into? _ He fought the urge to cry, all the events from today, plus the predicament he was in now, together threatening to break his already weak emotional dam. All these thoughts and worries were skipping through his mind when a teacup hit his head.

"Ouch!" He slid his hands up to his scalp to check for blood, but his hands came back dry. He sighed for the nth time during his fall, and it was at that very moment thousands of teacups and saucers came crashing down on him.

"What the hell?!" Jungkook shouted, looking up into the darkness, and then heard it: the sounds of teacups hitting the ground and breaking. Breaking meant the ground was hard. Ground meant the fall was ending, possibly with his death.

Jungkook wanted to sob, he was going to die chasing some stupid rabbit. His dreams would never be accomplished, he'd have nothing but debts and sadness to his name. He'd never have a future, and he doubted anyone but his family would miss him.

And with those thoughts, his dam broke. Slowly tears began to stream down his face. This was his final chapter. He closed his eyes and braced for the hard ground...

That didn't come. He instead, was caught by a branch of a tall tree. Jungkook sighed, relieved. He was happy he hadn't died, but this brought up a new issue: how the hell was he supposed to get down?

He examined the branches noticing how spread out they were, but also noting their weird, purple color. At the base of the tree, the branches were few and far between.  _ I'll worry about that later, _ Jungkook thought, starting his descent. Stepping as gracefully as possible, his dress shoes made him nearly slip, and he tightened his grip around the long branch.

"What are you doing up there? I'll be late at this point!" A voice yelled out.

Jungkook looked down, puzzled at the random voice, and saw a young man staring up at him, hands on hips.

"I- I kinda need help getting down sir," Jungkook stuttered out, embarrassed.

The young man sighed and snapped his gloved fingers. A sudden wind pranced its way around the base of the tree, it whipped up Jungkook's hair and At that moment the trees came alive and the sounds of the leaves and branches giggling filled his ears. The swayed teasingly, rocking side to side. 

"Come on, let the boy get down. I've got places to go, you'll make me late!" The man snapped without much malice 

The trees let out a sound that could be perceived as a snarl, and the smooth rocking jerked to a stop. They began to quickly sift and turn their branches until Jungkook fell on his stomach for the second time that day.

"You must be my new assistant. Come along now, we have a few errands to run," The man spoke, looking off into the horizon. 

Jungkook stared, opened mouthed.  _ What the hell just happened? _

The man sighed, "Do you not recall who I am? And close your mouth or you'll swallow a stray bug." The man ranted, flustered, picking up his folders that were scattered by the wind. "I'm Soobin, by the way, Come on let's get you dusted off." Soobin held out his lace gloved hand. Jungkook grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

"Do you have the papers I gave you? I need those back to give to the King." Soobin questioned, brushing off the sleeves of Jungkook's uniform.

"I don't, uh, have any papers, and I've never even met you before."

"Of course we've met, we're meeting right now," He paused and pulled out a golden pocket watch, and his eyes widened. Soobin's faced paled, a stark contrast to his dark, wavy, locks. 

"Oh crap! I'm late, it was nice talking, but I have to go!" Soobin bowed quickly and sprinted off, his little rabbit tail wiggling with worry.

Jungkook stood around for a moment when it all finally hit him. Soobin had a tail and rabbit ears. The trees had giggled and moved. He stared up at the oddly colored sky, and at the purple trees and orange grass. 

Nothing looked like this back home, so just where the hell was he?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hours had passed since the incident during breakfast that morning. The parents were notified of the boy's false beheading after all Seokjin was not a harsh ruler, he just asserted a dominance that he wished to be unchallenged. Only a few of his subjects and workers new of his empty threats and the families of the possibly beheaded rightfully assumed that Seokjin had a spike of mercy towards their loved ones.

Seokjin ran a laced-gloved hand over a section of books in his enormous library. Dispute the fact it would be harder to locate a specific text, Seokjin preferred to have the sections organized by color. It was one of the few things that infuriated his husband, but then again, anger was a nice color on Namjoon.

Passing through the selections of books, one could find text and short stories containing the history of Wonderland. If one looked closer into a book you could smell the fresh ink; every day new abnormalities were recorded for the purpose of checking on the 'stability' of Wonderland. He paused his walk to stare outside the heart-shaped window. It was open cool, sweet-scented, breeze came and caused a shiver down his bones. The breeze was filled with a form of electricity, it felt  _ alive.  _ His hand fell down to his side, completely forgetting the books' titles he was skimming, and he closed his eyes, letting the wind rejuvenate him. He could hear the whispers of the scrawlers, discussing today's findings, but that didn't matter much at the moment.

He'd almost entered a dream-like state when the double doors of the library thrust open, hitting the walls with a loud thud.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my king!" Soobin exclaimed. The other people occupying the room turned to the frantic man and shushed him. Little murmurs filled the room.  _ Ah, he's so loud. What must be so important to disturb our work? I wish they could have that discussion outside. _ Their thoughts were voiced aloud. A blush coated the bunny hybrid's cheeks, from the voices and walked briskly to Seokjin. Seokjin eyed the boy with a raised brow, his hand out to quickly escort the bumbling boy into an empty room.

"I'm really sorry, again," Soobin mumbled to him, grasping Seokjin's hand. While Soobin could radiate a powerful aura around others, in truth he was just a shy, clumsy boy. He did have wonderful qualities about himself. For someone barely scraping adulthood, he was quite timely, organized, and mature. After the passing of Seokjin's original 'man on hand' also known as a secretary, Soobin, only 17 at the time, had come knocking on the castle doors, asking for the position.

"It's fine, Soobin, come on now," Seokjin spoke kindly, pulling Soobin into an empty hall. After walking for a moment Seokjin turned to Soobin,

finally letting go of his hand.  _ What was going through this boy's mind?  _

"Soobin, is something wrong? Are you ill?" Soobin almost never was this frantic and it worried the young king.

Soobin looked down, a hesitant expression on his face. After a moment of utter silence, Soobin spoke up, "Someone dropped into Wonderland. "Someone dropped into Wonderland, earlier in the day. Perhaps it was later, or in between..." He slipped into a rant, before snapping himself out. "I don't know or recall who it was, sir. I left him last in Windilow Woods, sir," Soobin said, frantically. 

Seokjin pursed his lips. In the thousands of years, Wonderland had existed, no one from the outside had made it into the Kingdom. He nervously picked at the hem of his dress shirt, trillions of questions and thoughts sprinting through his mind. Maybe it was fine, nothing was supposed to stay the same, and this was new...

_ Namjoon, he was smart, maybe he'd know what to do.  _ Seokjin panicked internally. He'd opened his mouth to voice his concerns when the door to the library flung open. 

"My king, the roses are white again!" A scrawler shrieked, her voice echoing in the wide hall. 

The hallway went silent; it was as if time had legitimately stopped. 

The roses hadn't been white since Seokjin was a toddler. 

And it was at that moment, Seokjin knew something was wrong with his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed my love of comments and give feed back!
> 
> Also please follow me on twitter @poly_potato


	3. Wide Smiles and Soft Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my favorite (FAVORITE) writer, @Kumasama for helping me write the first half of the chapter. I didn't like how it came out and she helped me so much T T
> 
> Please support her stories!

Chapter 3: Wide Smiles and Soft Kisses

The news of an unknown person breaching into the safe world that was Wonderland, had Seokjin’s mind running wild. A range of questions that he knew were not going to be answered until he fully investigated the issue kept his mind busy, ignoring the scared look on Soobin’s face. How was he supposed to handle this matter when nothing, not even the endless textbooks in his library, had any registry on what to do when someone from the outside world landed in their world, a world that Seokjin was entrusted to protect?

Seokjin was mad, he was beyond furious and he was ready to run out of and command his army to find the threat that was disturbing his peaceful afternoon, but he knew he couldn’t. Not until he knew the full extent of the issue. Seokjin took a deep breath to control his madness as if controlling his emotions could solve this enormous He wasn't even the crazy type of mad, he was livid. His hands ached for something to smash, to ruin something like the words that had left Soobin's mouth had destroyed him, but the only things around him were of too much value to destroy.

How? How could this happen under his rule? After eons of exemplary rulers, kings and queens alike, it was under his rule that Wonderland could be destroyed. Thousands of emotions coursed through him, but all were dominated by fear. He realized that he could lose, in an instant, all that land that he worked so hard to rule. Maybe this was a test, a sick, sadistic test to demonstrate to a higher god or force that he could rule his territory. Or maybe it was a curse placed upon him for committing an unknown deed. His heart ached at the thought of countless citizens being in danger due to his inexperience actions. 

How had anything breached the void that kept the land secluded, and in its state of constant wonder? He thought to himself, a sudden wave of anxiety hitting him. His knees buckled and he fell dramatically onto the floor, clutching at his shirt as if his grip could still his ever pounding heart. Soobin, who he hadn't noticed was still there, reached to place his hand on Seokjin's broad shoulder.

"Are you ok, my king? Shall I fetch a nurse?" Soobin asked, his voice thick worry, and his grip tightened on the king's shoulder. Seokjin wanted to nod, to tell the young boy he was fine and not to worry, but he couldn't. 

Slowly, warm tears began to stream down his face. Seokjin felt like a failure and like he didn’t deserve to be called king. He was scared of this unknown person, who may or may not be coming for his head or even worse, his husband’s, but most importantly he was scared of seeing Namjoon dying right before his eyes, and watching their kingdom wither away due to his incompetence. Even though he was prepared to fight for his people, nothing could prepare him for his husband’s death. Namjoon was his world, his everything and to watch him die... 

He wouldn't know how to react. 

Soobin stared for a moment, watching the king's heart crumble before he bounded off to get a nurse. 

The scrawler came and bent down, rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth the inner turmoil he was feeling. Sadly, none of it worked, nothing helped him. He sat there, feeling the lowest he'd ever felt in his whole existence. 

Suddenly the scrawler's hands left his back and a new pair of hands replaced them. The hands were large, warm, and together dragging their way up Seokjin's back to massage his shoulders. They brought a smidgen of comfort to him, his tears staggering to a halt. Seokjin turned his face slightly, and in his peripheral, he was face to face with Namjoon's knees. 

Namjoon didn't say anything, he wasn't one for words. He instead bent down and hugged Seokjin from behind, softly kissing his wet, tear-stained cheeks, as if he could kiss away his husband's pain. Seokjin let him kiss him. He wasn't one to show signs of weakness in front of others, after all, he was a king. But right now, at this very moment, he needed to feel weak, no, he deserved to feel weak. All he wanted was for Namjoon to softly kiss his heartache away. He tilted his neck, offering up more of his skin to be kissed. 

Shoes began clacking softly in departure, but that wasn't of Seokjin's concern. He turned to face Namjoon. Namjoon sat down, eye level with Seokjin, and he clasped his hands. His lips held a beautiful pout, and Seokjin wanted nothing more to kiss them, to use the high of ecstasy and chase a pleasure only Namjoon could give him, but a subtle squeeze to his gloved hands pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Seokjin, whatever it is, whatever happened, I'm here for you, baby," Namjoon said softly, dropping one of Seokjin's hands to gently wipe away his tears. Seokjin nuzzled the hand, a single dark thought crossing his mind: How was he supposed to tell Namjoon? How was he supposed to tell the love of his life that they could all possibly die and it would all be his own fault? 

______________________________

"How dare that bunny-bastard leave me!" Jungkook huffed. He'd been standing at the base of the huge tree he'd fallen out of only moments prior. He still wanted to stay, to wait for Soobin to come back, but something told him to go. It was as if the rustling of the leave spoke to him, telling him to venture onward, to explore. The voice, it made him feel drunk; the soft words filling his ears, sending soft shivers of pleasure through his bones. So he ventured ahead, his mind fogged by an unquenched thirst for adventure, every step bringing him deeper and deeper into the vast forest.

"That's it, walk deeper. Go on, Embrace your inner curiosity," a voice lulled. 

And Jungkook wanted to, his feet's precise pace quickened, but something deep inside of him told him to stop. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, whisking away, trying to get rid of any thought that was not his own. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw it: A pit, God knows how deep, and he was a few inches away from falling into it. 

"Ah, shit!" He staggered back, feet tripping on an unknown object, and he fell on his butt. He stood up just as quickly as he'd fallen, his hand rubbing his sore behind. Jungkook scanned the area searching for the owner of the voice that was in his head, but all he saw was swaying trees minding their own business. He sighed,  _ The craziness of the land must be messing with my head, _ He thought, hands running through his already tousled hair. He looked warily at his scuffed dress shoes, a tangy fruit scent filling his nostrils.

He popped his head back up, his eyes locking on a boxy grin hovering in the air a few feet away from him. His breath left his chest in a sharp exhale as the smile inched closer. 

Never in all of his life would he have thought that the feline smile would start developing features.

First, it was a nose, then a pair of eyes, wide and as green as an emerald. As features appeared, they slowly started to form a man, a man who was now standing so close that their noses were inches from touching. 

"Didn't you ever hear curiosity killed the cat?" The boy said, gesturing to his long, weaved choker tied around his neck like a lynch. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Were you trying to kill me?" He glared. The boy shrugged, completely dodging the question. He began pacing the parameter around Jungkook. The waiter sighed, reaching over to pinch his arm in hopes of waking up from this agitating dream. He pinched his arm until he winched from the pain. He lifted up his sleeve and saw a small bruise blossoming. Was there a slim possibility that this was not a dream?

"Do you know where you are?" The boy asked, reappearing in front of him. He reached over and poked Jungkook's forehead softy. Jungkook shook his head, ever since he'd entered this world everything had been crazy, but nothing had been explained. 

"Well, allow me to introduce you to Wonderland in all of its glorious beauty!" The boy shouted, his leather-gloved hands raised high in the air. 

"Wonderland?"

The boy beamed, "Yes! And because you're new, I've decided to become your guide, a helping paw."

The boy who almost killed him, now wanted to leaded him and show him this strange place? It seemed like a sick inciting incident as if he took the boy's offer, the boy would be leading him into a world of unknown trouble. And with that, he was reluctant to accept his offer. 

"I- I don't even know your name," Jungkook stuttered out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kim Taehyung." He held out his hand, and Jungkook noted the glossy, black paint coating Taehyung's well-kept nails. He grasped the feline hybrid's hand. "Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung's smile widened and Jungkook could help but smile back.

\---------------------------------------------

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and when Jungkook had complained about being tired, all Taehyung did was brush him off. 

"Where are we their yet?" Jungkook groaned, his dress shoes were  _ killing _ his feet. "Where are we even walking too?" He asked.

Before Taehyung could give him a legitimate answer, he spun quickly around and flashed a boxy grin. "We're here, Kookie!" Taehyung said enthusiastically. Jungkook picked up his pace and met Taehyung at the edge of what seemed to be a cliff. A voice, this time his own, told him to stay away from Taehyung, in case he tried to push him off the cliff, but he ignored it in favor of his inner curiosity. 

And it was worth it.

The two of them were gazing down at what seemed to be a kingdom. Multicolored paths were weaving in and out of the smaller forest down below. Fluffy bird-like animals covered the sky, tea dripping from their smooth beaks. The land below seemed to be filled with life. But the unique flora and fauna of Wonderland paled in comparison to the huge castle occupying the north-west area of the kingdom. It was painted a rich tan, and although he was far away, he could tell it was adorned gracefully with hearts. There were stained glass windows, as well as normal transparent windows, but it didn't clash. He could vaguely make out a flower garden, but his distance from the beautiful castle made it impossible to tell what species of flowers were grown in that garden. 

Taehyung seemed to be drinking in the sight too. It made Jungkook's chest warm with an appreciation for Wonderland. Taehyung, who had lived here his whole life, was just as enthralled with the view as he was.

"We're going to head down there now. I just wanted to stop for a moment because you were tired and because I wanted to show you the beautiful view." Taehyung said softly, turning away from the view. Jungkook nodded in thanks, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the view. 

"So..." Jungkook hesitated, not knowing what to refer to him as. "Wait, are you older than me?" 

Taehyung pondered that question for a second, "According to your time, I was born in 1995."

"1997, so you're my hyung. So hyung, how are we getting down there?” Jungkook asked, pulling on his sleeves in anticipation. Taehyung smiled again; it seemed like something he did often.

“Well, we could either walk,” He replied, raising one gloved hand. “Or you could hug me and I can just pop us right down below,” Taehyung stated, rasing the other gloved hand, teetering both hands as if he could test the physical weight of each option. 

Jungkook looked at his shoes. They still were nice and wearable for work... as of this point. He didn't know how long it would take to get down the cliff by foot, and he didn't want to risk ruining his shoes. Plus, his feet were killing him anyway.

With his mind made up, Jungkook stretched open his arms.

"Hugs. I choose hugs."

Taehyung nodded and walked into the younger's embrace.

"Warning, you might get nauseous, but under no circumstance are you to vomit on my sweater or my boots. Or me in general." 

Jungkook nodded in response, holing on to Taehyung tighter. The elder gave him a quick pat on the head before disappearing. Well, Jungkook assumed they'd disappeared. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, which had been expected, but in reality, he just felt like he was floating in a cloud of warmness. His fingers were still gripped tightly on Taehyung's sweater, but it felt as if he was alone, floating in a lovely abyss. Oh, how he longed to stay right there, in perfect silence. But suddenly he felt like he was falling, a cold breeze brushing against his arms, whipping at his hair. When he opened his eyes, which he hadn't known had been closed, he could see the edge of the cliff they had been standing at only moments prior. 

"Taehyung backed out of the embrace, but he placed his large hands on Jungkook's shoulders. 

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Taehyung asked, his normal bright smile was replaced with a frown, his eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Yeah, I'm good. That was...it was just wow," Jungkook exhaled, trying to gather all of his rushing thoughts. They just stood there for a moment. Jungkook's eyes were unfocused, gazing at the grass, while Taehyung waited silently, his arms still grasping Jungkook's shoulders. After a few seconds, Jungkook looked up and smiled, signaling his mental return.

"Well," Taehyung said, finally letting Jungkook's shoulders go. "We should get going, We need to get going before Tea Time." He spoke, beginning his hike. Jungkook ran to catch up. 

"What happens at Tea Time?" He asked.

"Well, we stop for tea of course!" His boxy, feline grin was back. Jungkook beamed, more excited than he had been his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a bit, I gotta get stuff together!  
Have a good holiday season and a good new year!  
follow me on twitter @poly_potato

**Author's Note:**

> Who loves a soft Namjin, ME!  
I'll switch between updating this and my other FF. 
> 
> Please follow and stalk me on twitter  
@poly_potato.


End file.
